


Reunion

by universal_reno



Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Reunions, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Thrawn brings some unexpected guests when he's rescued by Eli, Ar'alani and Faro
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Thranto! Thranto! Thranto! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra? Ezra who? We ain't got no Ezras round here. (There was originally Ezra, but it started getting hella dark. Let's just assume he took the next shuttle.)

"They're very...orange," Eli said, reaching out to run tentative fingertips along the back of the lizard perched on Thrawn's arm. He certainly hadn't expected their first conversation after more than two years apart to be about reptiles, but there was really no ignoring the situation. Two giant lizards had accompanied Thrawn when they retrieved him from the jungle world where he'd been stranded, and had spent the entire journey since climbing all over him in an effort to get his attention.

"You can hold her if you like" Thrawn offered.

"Do they bite?" he asked, leaning back ever so slightly.

"Sometimes. But they have no teeth, so it isn't harmful." Thrawn raised his arm a bit. Eli managed not to scream when the creature lept off and hit him square in the chest, sharp claws digging into his uniform. His horrified gasp was still loud enough to draw Faro's attention. She turned from her position in the co-pilot's seat beside Ar'alani and flashed a teasing smile.

"Making friends already, Vanto?" 

Eli could only stare back in mute shock. After months of working together to track down Thrawn following the arrival of a group of _Chimera_ survivors in Chiss space he and Faro had fallen back into something like their old, familiar friendship. Evidently it wasn't enough to save him now.

The lizard nudged its head up under Eli's chin. When he failed to respond with instant affection its long, slender tongue shot out to drag against his cheek. Eli whimpered and turned his panicked gaze on Thrawn.

"Get it off me" he grit out. 

Thrawn stared back at him placidly, eyes narrowed just a bit in what Eli knew was amusement. The other lizard pawed at his borrowed CEDF jacket and settled itself more comfortably on his shoulder.

"She likes you. It would be a shame to disturb her." 

Eli tensed his core as though he could somehow put any appreciable distance between his body and the creature attached to his clothing. It wasn't that he hated animals, but between being raised a spacer and spending his entire adult life in the military he was hardly accustomed to dealing with them. Now, though, it seemed he'd have to get used to it. 

He rested his hand on the lizard's back. It wiggled and cooed in what he could only assume was satisfaction. Eli supposed it was kind of cute, in a scaly, horrifying sort of way.

"She got a name?" he asked.

"Misty."

"Misty, hm?" Eli stroked the lizard's back once more. At least hers didn't have the same fearsome looking spikes running down it as the one trying to cuddle with Thrawn. She was also missing a foreleg, though it didn't seem to bother her.

"And that?" He nodded at Thrawn's pet. It had begun to chew on a lock of his hair.

"Jarl. Ysalamiri, they're called. Very rare and quite useful." 

"Useful how?" Under Eli's continued petting Misty began to make an odd, trilling purr. It was soothing, but not anything that would meet Thrawn's normal definition of utility.

"They interfere with Third Sight. Nullify its power." Thrawn extracted his hair from Jarl's mouth and wound the stray lock into place around the rest of his bun. Eli hadn't seen his hair so long since the day they met.

"And that's useful how?"

"Do you recall the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vader?"

"Ah, yeah. Guess I can see where nullifying someone like that would come in handy, what with the choking fetish and all." Eli shuddered in spite of himself. Poor Thrawn couldn't catch a break when it came to people with the Sight, if what he'd said about his latest stranding was anything to go by.

"Indeed. And besides, they're rather charming, wouldn't you say?" Thrawn slid closer on the bench they were sharing. Misty gave a startled squeak and clawed at Eli's uniform when Thrawn picked him up and settled him in his lap. She calmed as soon as Thrawn wrapped his arms around Eli's chest and settled his hands atop his partner's on her back. Within seconds her purr intensified to the point that Faro glanced back to see what was going on.

"Well shit, that's pretty cute" she said, going for her data pad to get a holo.

Ar'alani turned as well. She didn't smile, but her face did soften into what Eli had come to interpret as her happy scowl. 

Jarl took the opportunity to crawl over until his long body was draped over Thrawn and Eli's shoulders simultaneously. Just as Faro finally secured her data pad he craned his little head up and stuck his tongue directly into Eli's ear. Eli gasped and squirmed away, earning a quiet laugh from Thrawn and a dirty look from Misty. He was too distracted by Thrawn's warm breath against the back of his neck to notice the beep from Faro's data pad as she got her holo. He turned his head just enough to dislodge Jarl and let Thrawn press a playful kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Missed this," he said softly, snuggling back against Thrawn.

"As did I." 

Thrawn sighed in contentment and rested his chin on Eli's shoulder. Eli laced their fingers together and rubbed his thumb across the multitude of new scars marring Thrawn's knuckles. At least until Misty objected to sharing his attention and started to squeak and knead at him.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Eli skritched the lizard under the chin. Her small ears flicked in satisfaction and she curled her tail around his wrist.

"Is she always this needy?" he asked.

"Close to it. Though in this case I believe she's simply unaccustomed to sharing me." Thrawn pressed a gentle kiss to the point of his jaw. Eli had learned over the years that Chiss' body temperature increased when they were particularly relaxed. At the moment Thrawn felt like cuddling up to a furnace.

"Well, she's gonna have to learn real quick. From now on I ain't letting you outta my sight." He chanced Misty's wrath once more to bring Thrawn's hand to his lips and begin brushing kisses over the new scars. He intended to give the rest of his body the same treatment once they had a bit more privacy; to learn him all over again. For once he dared to hope they'd have the time.


End file.
